Our Childhood Story
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Di sini aku akan menceritakan masa kecil kami berdua yang begitu mengesankan, dan masa kecil kami harus diakhiri oleh sesuatu yang mengesankan juga! Kami sudah remaja dan kami bukan anak kecil lagi, bukankah begitu? / bad summary / mungkin summary dan title nggak cocok / Incest gagal / Request fic from Kurotori Rei / RnR onegai!


Hai! Namaku Yurika Sayu! Aku adik perempuan dari Yurika Sai. Usiaku lima belas tahun. Kelas tiga di Utauloid Junior High School. Para penggemar UTAUloid pasti mengetahui itu! Tapi aku tidak akan membahas tentang UTAUloid di sini, buang-buang waktu!

Banyak yang bilang kami itu kembar, padahal sebenarnya umur kami berselisih dua tahun. Tidak tahulah apa pemikiran mereka sampai-sampai bilang kami itu kembar, padahal fisik sih tidak terlalu mirip seperti kembar identik.

"Kak Sai!" pekikku keras.

"Hm? Ada apa?" sahutnya cuek.

Ugh, aku paling benci kakakku kalau dia lebih mementingkan bukunya. Sok serius. Seperti yang kukatakan kalau umurnya dua tahun lebih tua, berarti usianya tujuh belas tahun. Kelas dua di Utauloid Senior High School.

Agh, sementara aku dikacangi dengan tidak hormatnya oleh kakakku, aku akan menceritakan pengalaman masa lalu kami pada kalian semua. Masa yang tidak pernah terlupakan.

_**Story : Our Childhood Story**_

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**_

_**Warning : AR (maybe), typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Family and Romance**_

_**Ryuuka Mikan proudly present...**_

Umm... aku cerita dari mana ya? Ah! Aku cerita tentang motor antik kakakku saja, yang masih saja dipakainya sampai sekarang.

_**Flashback mode on**_

_**"Duh, kakak mana sih? Hari ini aku ada kerja kelompok di rumah Uta." ujarku setengah panik.**_

_**Memang sih masih banyak murid yang menunggu di depan sekolah bersamaku. Ada Teto, si rambut bor, terus ada Neru, yang selalu main ponsel di kelas. Bahkan guru pun sudah tidak menyita ponsel Neru lagi. Mengapa? Karena di ruang guru penuh dengan dus yang isinya ponsel milik Neru semua!**_

_**Juga masih ada Ruko, Zunko, dan masih banyak lah pokoknya! Intinya aku mau cepat pulang! Kakakkkkkk! Cepat jemputtttt!**_

_**"Sayu, aku pulang dulu ya, jangan lupa ke rumah Defoko jam satu siang." pesan Lenka padaku.**_

_**Aku makin gelisah. Semua teman kelompokku sudah dijemput dan akan ke rumah Uta. Memang sih namanya Utane Uta, dan dia minta dipanggil Defoko, tapi aku sendiri yang memanggil dirinya Uta.**_

_**Kuhentakkan kakiku penuh kesal. Jam di jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan jam satu kurang lima menit. Aku akan terlambatttttt!**_

_**Tepat saat aku berpikir begitu, kakakku datang. Yeah! Kakak! Cepat! Aku akan terlambat! Kakakku datang dengan motor antiknya yang ugh, tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Juga tidak bisa dibilang jelek.**_

_**Kulit penampang luarnya (kalian tahu maksudku kan?) sudah hilang entah kemana, menampakan langsung isi dalam mesinnya. Dulu sih pas Ayah beli masih bagus banget, tapi udah diutak-atik yang nggak-nggak sama kakak. Dan lagi, klaksonnya itu dikasih klakson puso! Puso itu mobil truk-truk gede itu lho!**_

_**PON!**_

_**PON!**_

_**PON!**_

_**"UWAAAAAH!"**_

_**Aku melihat reaksi teman-temanku yang kaget hingga masuk ke dalam selokan yang ukurannya memang besar sekali ketika mendengar suara klakson dari moto**__**—**__**err, sepertinya tidak bisa dibilang motor sih. Soalnya keadaannya sudah mengenaskan begitu! Poor you motorcycle.**_

_**"Bwahahahaha!"**_

_**Dan aku tak bisa mengelak bahwa saat itu aku tertawa lebar melihat teman-temanku**__**—**__**yang kebetulan juga menunggu di depan sekolah sama sepertiku**__**—**__**menggerutu karena pakaian mereka basah akan air got.**_

_**"Kakak jangan mengagetkan mereka dong!" seruku gemas sendiri sampai-sampai aku menyubit pipinya.**_

_**"Cepat naik!" perintah kakakku dengan cuek.**_

_**Akupun langsung menaiki 'motor' kakakku. Lalu kakakku mengoper gigi dan langsung melesat meninggalkan sekolah, tanpa sedikit rasa tanggung jawab telah membuat teman-temanku mandi air got. Lumayan mandi gratis hehe.**_

_**Flashback mode off**_

Akupun melirik motor kakakku itu, yang berada di halaman depan, karena pintu masuk terbuka lebar, memang ini sengaja, biar udara pagi masuk, kan segar juga, jadi nggak perlu menghidupkan kipas angin, lumayan hematin uang buat beli game baru, hehe, daripada buat bayar listrik yang nyaris tiap hari padam itu?

Kakakku masih saja fokus dengan buku novelnya. Aku pun membaca judulnya. 'Love Between Us'. Ah, biasa mah kalau kakakku baca beginian. Kalau kakakku nyentuh buku paket pelajaran, dunia runtuh!

Ah, bagaimana kalau kuceritakan tentang sekolah kakakku di Utauloid Junior High School?

_**Flashback mode on**_

_**"Kakak, hari ini jemputnya jam dua ya, biasa, ada pelajaran tambahan." ujarku.**_

_**"Iya, nanti kakak jemput." balas kakakku, "Belajar yang rajin supaya naik kelas." tambahnya sambil pergi dengan motornya, ke sekolahnya yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan sekolahku.**_

_**Akupun masuk ke kelasku, meletakkan tas bulukku di bangkuku. Aku bisa bersekolah di sini karena beasiswa. Ya, aku hidup di keluarga yang bisa dibilang tidak berkecukupan.**_

_**Ibuku membuka usaha kelontong di rumah kami, terkadang aku atau kakakku menggantikan kerja Ibuku. Sementara Ayahku kerja buruh di Swedia, pulang hanya saat Natal dan Tahun Baru, namun ia juga sering mengirimkan uang gajinya pada kami.**_

_**Tapi aku bahagia teman-temanku bisa menghargaiku, bahkan mereka bersedia datang ke rumahku yang sederhana. Mereka juga sempat melongo heran pada saat datang ke rumahku ada preman yang datang, tapi bukan menghancurkan toko seperti nasib toko di sebelah kami, tapi malah memberikan uang untuk meningkatkan usaha kelontong. Uwaaaa, ternyata di dunia ini ada juga preman seperti itu!**_

_**"Selamat pagi Sayu!" seru Mikuo yang memang kelewat periangnya itu.**_

_**"Ah, pagi juga Mikuo." ujarku lembut.**_

_**"Oh iya, kakakmu itu kelas berapa sih?" tanyanya penasaran.**_

_**"Hm? Kelas satu di Utauloid Junior High School. Memangnya kenapa?" balasku.**_

_**"Tidak, aku hanya tanya saja, kupikir kelas dua." ujarnya.**_

_**Aku mengangguk, lalu aku langsung menepuk keningku, "Astaga! Ternyata aku lupa membawa hasil presentasiku!" seruku panik, padahal bel sekolah akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi.**_

_**Mau tak mau, aku hanya bisa berlari dari sekolahku ke rumahku yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Aku tidak punya ponsel, begitu juga kakakku, biasa, masalah ekonomi, tapi itu tak penting! Yang penting kliping presentasiku!**_

_**Saat aku nyaris mencapai rumahku, aku menemukan sosok yang mirip seperti kakak. Aku menyipitkan mataku, dan aku melihat motor yang sangat antiknya itu! Astaga! Sudah hampir jam masuk dan kakakku masih ngerumpi di warung dengan asyiknya?!**_

_**"Kakak!" seruku.**_

_**Dia menoleh. Tuh kan benar kataku!**_

_**"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.**_

_**"Klipingku ketinggalan!" seruku panik.**_

_**"Dasar." ujarnya, lalu mengambil helmnya dan menaiki motornya, "Ayo cepat naik!"**_

_**Akupun naik ke motor antik kakakku itu, lalu segera pulang ke rumah kami untuk mengambil klipingku. Tuhannn! Semoga aku tidak terlambat masuk sekolah!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku terkejut bukan main saat kami mendengar guru kami meninggal, jadi sekolah dipulangkan lebih cepat, yaitu jam setengah satu siang.**_

_**Di sisi lain aku senang, tidak perlu belajar pelajaran Matematika yang memang jadwalnya di akhir. Di sisi lain aku sedih, karena yang meninggal itu guru favoritku di sekolah.**_

_**"Apa aku mampir ke sekolah kakak saja ya?" gumamku setelah aku merapikan perlengkapan sekolah dan menyalami guru yang terakhir mengajar kelasku, dan keluar dari kelas yang pengap itu!**_

_**Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah kakakku yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan sekolahku. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kakakku belajar di sekolah menengah pertamanya itu.**_

_**Saat aku sampai di sekolah kakakku, aku melihat sekolah sepi, tentu saja, toh dikelas masih dilakukannya kegiatan belajar mengajar.**_

_**Aku juga melihat kantin yang berhadapan langsung dengan gerbang sekolah, jadi saat aku melihat ke arah kantin, aku melihat ada satu murid yang tidur di situ.**_

_**Akupun mendekat, berusaha melihat siapa namanya yang tertera di name-tagnya. Dan aku terkejut saat membaca name-tag orang itu dan penampilan orang itu.**_

_**Yurika Sai.**_

_**"KAKAK?!" seruku tak percaya, dan aku langsung menutup mulutku, berdoa agar dia tidak bangun.**_

_**Benar-benar tak habis pikir deh. Kakak bolos?! Tidur di kantin?! Dan lebih parahnya lagi... NGGAK KETAHUAN?!**_

_**Kruukkk...**_

_**Perutku langsung berteriak minta diisi. Ugh, sepertinya cacing-cacing di perutku tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi nih.**_

Aku tidak bawa uang saku nih._** batinku setengah panik, lalu menoleh ke arah tas kakak, **_Kakak kan selalu menyimpan uangnya di tasnya.

_**Kubuka resleting tas kakakku, dan aku semakin terkejut saat melihat isi tasnya yang bukan buku atau perlengkapan alat tulis lainnya, melainkan...**_

_**"CELANA DALAM?!" pekikku lagi, dan kakakku belum bangun. Dasar kebo.**_

_**Sepertinya penjaga kantin ini sama sekali tidak peduli soal anak yang tidur ini. Ya sudah deh, daripada aku stress melihat tingkah laku kakakku ini yang aneh diluar batas, aku pulang saja.**_

_**Flashback mode off**_

Aku langsung facepalm mengingat kejadian itu. Dan akhirnya aku menoleh ke kakakku lagi. Masih fokus sama novelnya rupanya. Ugh, aku dikacangi terusssssss!

Sabar saja deh. Untung ada kalian yang mendengar cerita masa kecil kami. Kalau tadi saat di sekolah menengah pertama, sekarang waktunya di sekolah menengah atas!

_**Flashback mode on**_

_**"Sai! Sayu! Sudah siap belum perlengkapan sekolahnya?" tanya Ibuku. Ugh, kami sudah sebesar ini tapi masih juga diurus seperti anak SD.**_

_**Kalau kakakku yang sudah kelas sepuluh ini, iya! Dia nggak dewasa sama sekali!**_

_**"Sudah!" teriakku dan kakakku serempak dari kamar masing-masing.**_

_**Kini Ibuku sudah tahu kelakuan kakakku berdasarkan pengaduanku. Hehe, aku ini detektif Ibuku lho, dan aku paling polos kata Ibuku, jadi aku selalu jujur. Hei, bohong itu nggak baik lho, meskipun aku pernah bohong juga sih...**_

_**"PR?" tanya Ibuku lagi.**_

_**"Sudah!" seru kami serempak, lagi.**_

_**"Kalau begitu, cepat tidur!" perintah Ibuku.**_

_**"Baik!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa cengo dan menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya melihat kakakku yang satu ini. Tapi setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada saat ia membawa celana dalam.**_

_**Tapi... ini berbeda lagi.**_

_**Kakakku tidak membawa tasnya, namun cuman satu buku dan satu pena. Apa-apaan itu? Cuman dua benda itu? Memangnya ujian?**_

_**"Kak, kenapa kakak nggak bawa tas?" tanyaku bingung.**_

_**"Biar ringan." jawabnya enteng sekaligus sedikit OOT.**_

_**Akupun sweatdrop di tempat. Harusnya sih aku udah kebal sama kelakuan kakakku yang aneh ini, ah, tapi biarlah.**_

_**Pemikiranku yang kedua. Tiga tahun di sekolah menengah pertama, sementara kakakku cuman bawa celana dalam di tasnya, yang ternyata untuk nyebur di empang sama teman-temannya, masa bisa naik kelas sih?**_

_**Dan jawaban kakakku apa? Kalian tahu?**_

_**"Inilah namanya mukjizat Tuhan."**_

_**Ck, pas mandi di empang, digigit gabus baru tahu rasa.**_

_**Ahhhh, satu pelajaran yang bisa kita ambil. Jangan pernah sweatdrop saat kalian punya kakak seperti ini.**_

_**Flashback mode off**_

Oh iya, meskipun ekonomi kami termasuk menengah ke bawah, kami tetap bahagia hidup bersama. Makanya kata-kata orang "Don't worry, be happy!" Hahaha.

Err, sepertinya yang kuceritakan dari tadi itu kegajean kakakku ya? Siapa sih orang yang mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri?

Tapi, akan kuceritakan tentang Ibuku. Satu aja ya, aku takut Ibu ngamuk!

_**Flashback mode on**_

_**Saat itu Ibuku tengah kebingungan. Telunjuk di tangan kanannya ia ketuk-ketukkan ke atas meja dengan nada yang berirama. Dan pada saat itu aku lewat ingin meminum air putih. Haus.**_

_**"Ibu kenapa?" tanyaku sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah Ibuku.**_

_**"Ibu panas dalam, tapi nggak tahu mau beli obatnya gimana, nggak mungkin kita ngutang sama tetangga kan?" tanya Ibuku lirih.**_

_**Akupun mengangguk mengerti, lalu aku berujar, "Ibu minum Lasejuk aja! Murah kok!"**_

_**"Belinya dimana?" tanya Ibuku lagi.**_

_**"Itu, di Kyoto Department Store saja! Kebetulan di sana lagi ada promosi Lasejuk diskon lima puluh persen untuk seratus pelanggan pertama!" seruku girang. Dengan begini setidaknya panas dalam Ibu dapat mereda.**_

_**"Makasih ya Sayu!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku terkejut bukan main. Ibu beli dua lusin? Dua puluh empat buah? Gila! Ternyata penyakit gila Kak Sai merupakan turunan dari Ibu! Ups, nggak boleh ngomong gitu, soalnya nanti dibilang kurang ajar dan durhaka sama malaikat!**_

_**"Lasejuk Cap Kaki Tiga kan?" tanya Ibu memastikan. Emang ada model yang lain.**_

_**"Iya..." jawabku.**_

_**"Sayu mau?" tawar Ibuku.**_

_**"Tidak, terima kasih." tolakku.**_

_**Ibuku terus meminum kaleng demi kaleng dari Lasejuk itu. Duh, takut Ibuku overdosis nih! nggak punya uang buat berobat! Haaaaaa...**_

_**Baru sampai kaleng ke sepuluh, kaki kaa-san melemas. Aku yang melihatnya langsung menopang tubuh Ibuku, lalu mengambil tongkat jalan milik Ayah dan aku menyuruh Ibu memakainya.**_

_**"Hahhh..." desah Ibu pelan, "Lasejuk Cap Kaki Tiga, lihatlah! Jadi kaki tiga beneran!" seru Ibuku ngamuk.**_

_**Akupun bingung. Apa maksudnya? Kaki kan cuman dua. Umurku masih delapan tahun, jadi belum ngerti istilah seperti itu.**_

_**Oh! Aku baru sadar! Tongkat itulah yang jadi kaki tiganya Ibu! Ibu sih... minum Lasejuknya kebanyakan. Moga cepat sembuh ya Bu!**_

_**Flashback mode off**_

"Dari tadi kau diam sendiri terus..." ujar kakakku sambil memelukku dari belakang. Desah napasnya terasa di leherku.

Sekarang Ibu sedang pergi membeli barang jualan yang mulai menipis, jadi toko kami tutup dan aku hanya berdua saja dengan kakakku di ruang tamu. Dia ini kenapa lagi? Rasanya... begitu hangat, ugh...

"Maaf tadi kakak mengabaikanmu ya..." desah napasnya makin terasa hangat saat jarak wajahku dan wajahnya makin dekat. I-Ini kenapa? Kenapa kakak jadi begini?

"K-Kakak..." desahku pelan, berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Aku jadi teringat ceritaku pada Kak Rinto, kakaknya Lenka, yang satu angkatan dengan kakakku.

_**Flashback mode on**_

_**Aku sedang melihat kakakku dan Kak Rinto yang mengobrol dengan asyiknya di depan sekolahku. Karena penasaran, akupun menghampiri mereka berdua yang ternyata sedang membicarakan hal perampokan di salah satu toko terkenal di Tokyo.**_

_**"Kakak!" aku menyerukan namanya, membuat kakak dan Kak Rinto menoleh ke arahku.**_

_**"Ini adikmu ya Sai?" tanya Kak Rinto.**_

_**"Iya, ini adikku." jawab kakakku sambil memelukku, dan entah mengapa wajahku serasa memanas. Ugh, apa-apaan ini?**_

_**"Manis sekali ya..." puji Kak Rinto.**_

_**"Hehehe, terima kasih banyak." ujarku malu-malu, "Lenka juga manis kok."**_

_**"Nee Rinto, tolong jaga adikku sebentar ya, hehe, panggilan alam." ujar kakakku.**_

_**"Pasti, pasti aku akan menjaga adik manismu ini." ujar Kak Rinto.**_

_**Kini hanya aku dan Kak Rinto di depan sekolah. Err, sebenarnya yang lain ada sih, tapi juga cuman segelintir, juga mereka tidak terlalu peduli akan kami berdua. Sementara sahabatku, Lenka, sedang ada piket kelas.**_

_**"Kau menyukai Sai ya?" tanya Kak Rinto padaku.**_

_**Kurasa wajahku makin memerah, "T-Tidak mungkin! A-Aku tidak incest!" jawabku grogi.**_

_**"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan kebalikannya, Yurika Sayu." ujar Rinto, "Walaupun kakakmu berbuat yang anehnya selangit, tapi kau menyukainya kan?"**_

_**"Ti-Tidak!" bentakku keras, "Ma-Mana mungkin aku suka sama dia! Apalagi dia kakakku sendiri!"**_

_**Kak Rinto tersenyum misterius, "Dasar, sifat jutekmu nggak pernah hilang."**_

_**Mendengar itu, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku yang sepertinya semakin memerah. Apa benar aku menyukai kakakku sendiri?**_

_**"Tuh kan, benar, kau menyukai Sai." ujar Kak Rinto padaku dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.**_

_**"Terserah." sahutku dingin.**_

_**"Kakkkkk! Ayo pulang!" seru Lenka yang ternyata sudah selesai membersihkan kelas bersama teman piket lainnya.**_

_**"Duluan ya." ujar Kak Rinto sambil menaiki motornya, diikuti oleh Lenka dibelakangnya, lalu meninggalkanku sendirian.**_

_**Flashback mode off**_

_**Pasti Kak Rinto yang memberitahu ini.**_ batinku sedikit kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Bibirmu lembut juga ya, Sayu..." ujar kakakku sambil tersenyum yang entah mengapa seperti senyum orang mesum. Eh? Apa maksud itu?

Satu detik. Aku masih tidak ada respon.

Lima detik. Aku masih memproses ucapan kakakku barusan.

Sepuluh detik. Enam puluh persen dari otakku mulai bekerja.

Lima belas detik. Hasil yang kudapatkan adalah kakakku mencium bibirku—

...

...

...

...

...

—APA?!

"KAKAK MENCIUMKU?!" pekikku kaget.

"Hmm? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya kakakku santai.

"KAKAK MENGAMBIL CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!" bentakku keras.

"Lho, itu juga ciuman pertamaku, berarti impas kan?" balas kakakku santai.

"TERSERAH!" teriakku dan langsung masuk ke kamar meninggalkan kakakku sendirian di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur kecilku, membenamkan kepalaku di dalam bantal. Aku meringis kecil sambil menyentuh perlahan bibirku yang baru saja dicium oleh kakakku.

Aku tidak paham... sebenarnya aku menyukai kakakku, tapi entah mengapa a—APA?! Tidak tidak tidak, tarik kata 'aku menyukai kakakku' barusan!

Tapi... sepertinya aku memang harus mengakui bahwa aku menyukai saudaraku sendiri.

Kriettt...

"Sayu..." panggilnya padaku setelah membuka pintu kamarku tanpa izin.

"Kak, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ucapkan." ujarku sambil berdiri dari tempat tidurku.

"Kakak mau minta maaf soa—"

"Tak perlu minta maaf," ujarku memotong ucapannya. Kutahu ini tidak sopan, "justru aku harus berterima kasih karena kakak telah membalas perasaanku."

Aku bisa melihat kakakku tercengang mendengarnya, "Maukah kau menjadi... perempuanku? Aku mencintaimu, Sayu..."

"Aku juga kak..." balasku sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, "Kak, aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Bisakah kakak lakukan itu sekali lagi?" pintaku.

Ia tampak mengerti, lalu mendekatkan ujung bibirnya padaku. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat. Aku bisa merasakan hawa suhu diantara kami meningkat drastis.

Chu~

Cukup lama kami menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Aku merasa ada lidah yang ingin menembus pertahanan gigiku, dan akhirnya lidahnya menyentuh lidahku.

Brak!

Tubuhku terhempas ke kasurku lagi, dengan posisi kakakku yang menindih tubuhku, masih melakukan perang lidah dengan lidah milikku.

Tiga menit sesudah itu kami langsung melepaskan ciuman kami untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, namun kakakku masih menindih tubuhku.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Sayu..." ujarnya pelan.

_**Terima kasih banyak.**_ batinku berujar.

Apa ini akan jadi akhir cerita masa kecil kami? Ya, kami sudah remaja! Kami bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi, kami menutup masa kecil kami dengan hal ini. Ciuman kami.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Err... incestnya kurang kerasa ya? Gomen ngga bisa buat lebih dari ini otl *sujud-sujud***_

_**Lagi ngga mau bacot, jadi mind to review? Kritik, saran, pendapat, bahkan flame Mikan terima.**_

_**Ingat! Don't be a silent reader ;)**_

_**P.S : Mikan sengaja ngga pakai bahasa Jepang dalam fic, soalnya fic ini berbahasa Indonesia, bukan bahasa Jepang, kecuali kalau ada bahasanya crossover #dibunuh #manaadabego-_-**_


End file.
